The Neuroepidemiology Branch completed the initial groundwork and planning stage of a registry of HTLV~I infections of the nervous system to obtain data on the magnitude of this problem. Case~control studies will be undertaken to determine risk factors for the development of HAM~TSP. Patient registry should also allow future therapeutic trials. There is also interest on the study of HIV dementia.